Recently two common genetically determined forms of hypertriglyceridemia have been delineated. One is associated with enhanced coronary artery disease, the other is not. The goal of this proposal is to determine the mechanism for the increase in blood lipids in each disorder, both to improve diagnostic techniques and to establish a site of the metabolic abnormality toward which specific therapy might be directed.